Season 3 - My Take
by bella235
Summary: When D'Jok hurts his back pretty bad during a match, he knows he won't be able to play anymore. Something bad happens and he decides to leave the team for good, before Mei or anyone else can stop him. His best friend leaves with him. And all of that happens during the Cup. Will everything be alright in the end?
1. Chapter 1 - Win And Loss

_**This is a Galactik Football fanfic. This is my take on what should've happened in Season 3. In this story, the third Cup for the third season, is held one year after the season 2 final match between Snow Kids and Xenons. I will explain why in this chapter. And English is not my language, so please tell me if there's any grammar or spelling mistake. Enjoy!**_

Sonny Blackbones, didn't have an easy life. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. Running along side with his partner and best friend Corso, the pirate could not find anything to compare with the sensation of being chased by Technoid robots, which by the way, were getting easier to destroy and to fool with time. He was the most wanted pirate in the galaxy. He had a ship, he had a team full of well trained pirates, and most of all, he recently found out he had a son.

He found his son a few years ago. By a simple conincidence, you could say that, he was at right place at the right time. His son, D'Jok was giving an interview about his football carrier and he showed out his lucky charm bracelet. The exact bracelet that was around his left wrist as a wedding gift from his late wife. He thought she was alive too, but he found out later that she died giving birth to his son.

He is the striker of the Snow Kids. A wonderful team created by Aarch on the planet Akillian. Their flux is called The Breath of Akillian. When Aarch, the coach, and his best friend and business partner Clamp (Sonny's old scientific partner), renovated the old frozen Akillian Stadium, they held tryouts for anyone who wished to play for the team. Eventually seven children were chosen and the team was formed. D'Jok and Micro-Ice (best friends since they were babies) strikers. Rocket and Tia (they form a romantic couple) midfielders. Thran and Mei (Mei is D'Jok's girlfriend) defenders. And finally Ahito (Thran's younger twin brother) the goalkeeper.

Teams from all the planets in the galaxy have decided to join, what everybody calls, the 'Galactik Football Cup' tournament. The Cup consists of teams that possess one type of flux, only the Pirates and the Technodroids have no flux when they play. It is held every three years and the teams who qualify for the Cup, all, head to Genesis Stadium where the finals are held.

The Galactik Football Cup began after the Great Peace in order to keep the powers of the Fluxes at bay. Since then, many teams won the tournament and had their Flux absorbed by the Cup. The Snow Kids had already won two times in a row and now it's time for the third tournament to come.

The Great Peace marked the end of The Great War. After the war's end, the Fluxes were banned except for sport that prevented another war from breaking out. The Great War was a conflict that spanned the entire Zaelion Galaxy. It was incredibly destructive because of the fact that Flux was used as a weapon. It is unknown what or who started the War ,but the conflict claimed a lot of victims. Entire planets were leveled under the power of the Fluxes. After the end of the Great War, the Flux Society banned the use of the Fluxes, except for Galactik Football. This is known as the Great Peace.

Anyway, Sonny, was right now running for his life with his friend Corso. Since the last Cup, Technoid has been quite quiet. It's not the pirates fault that they thought this was a bad sign. At least it was good to see they improved the security. It's nice to have a challange once in a while. They easily dodged the lasers coming out of the robots' round arms and they jumped on their ship leaving safely the not-so-dangerous zone.

"That was a nice work-out, what do you say Corso?" Sonny asked, getting back his breath to normal after so much running

"Shut up" Corso said, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath too "Too bad we didn't find anything before they found us"

"You know what they say" Bennett, the joker of the pirates joined "Tomorrow is a new day" Artie, Bennett's partner, thought of something interesting to do. When he got an idea, he went to the Holo-Tv and turned it on. Yes. Even if the Cup is held every three years, since last years' incident (final match of Season 2). The stadium had been rebuild, but with a great cost in money. So the League had no other choice, they set for this cup a year after the last one, to get the money back.

"Let's watch the rest of the match" he exclaimed falling on the couch, the other piates joining immediately.

 _ **To The Match**_

Only five minutes were left of the game. The Snow Kids were playing against the Rykers, and the score was 2 equal. For the Snow Kids, any move they'd try would be blocked by the opponent player in a few seconds. Time was running out quickly and this match will decide if they will qualify for the Cup for the third time in a row.

"We've got only three minutes left" Aarch shouted in the microphone for everybody to hear him "Ahito. Protect the goal post at any cost. Thran, Mei, help Ahito if he gets in trouble. Tia, Rocket, try to get the ball and pass it to Micro-Ice or D'Jok. D'Jok, Micro-Ice, score! It all depends on you! Work as a team and win this match!"

"Yes coach!" everybody said. The ball was at Kernor, the Rykers' goal keeper. She started to spin around with the ball in her hand and the metal yell filling around her body. She threw the ball with so much power that it reach on the other side of the stadium to Ahito. Ahito gathered the breath in his leg and used it to counter attack. The ball reached Mei and passed it to Rocket filling it with more Breath. Rocket dribbled it and passed to Thran.

Sonny began to wonder where his son could be. Thran smirked and kicked the ball up in the air. D'Jok was sitting on the score board, gathering the Breath from all the players. When the ball reached him, he kicked it up even higher using the blue flux he collected. One decisive minute left. Kernor saw him and immediately jumped at D'Jok's level using the Metal yell.

The pirate son glared at her. His leg and her fist were glued on the ball and pushing it in different directions. He was standing with his head down doing the scissor move, while she was in better and opposite position than him. Thirty seconds.

Funny thing. For the pirates in their ship, the tension of being-almost-killed by the Technoid Robots was nothing compared to the tension they felt now. Twenty five seconds and the match will be over.

"Do it D'Jok" Artie and Bennett shouted

"Come on kid" that was Corso

"You can do it son. Come on! Show them what you got to win!" Sonny shouted feeling as if his voice could reach his son. Fifteen seconds. D'Jok and Kernor were still battleling to dominate the ball. Ten seconds. Probably everyone watching the game was holding their breath now! A giant flux explosion filled the Genesis Stadium, a mix of Breath and Metal Yell. It was so powerful that everybody was blinded for a few moments.

The score board showed the match over. D'Jok fell on his back and struggled to get up. He was grateful when he did, even if the pain was killing him. The Snow Kids won! The score board was showing 3-2 for the Snow Kids. They won in the last second literally! All over the Stadium loud cheers could be heard. The Snow Kids did it again! They qualified for the Cup!

Little did they know all their troubles will start from now...


	2. Chapter 2 - After The Match

_**On The Stadium**_

The joyness and excitement for their beloved team, did not last long. It faded when they saw how much effort the leader of the team put, only to get up. On the pitch, it was no joyness for the Snow Kids that they won the match. How could they, when their captain suffered a bad injure right from the first matches? Micro-Ice had to be held back by Thran so he wouldn't do something to regret later. He struggled hard to get free and show Kernor what it means to hurt his best friend!

"Easy there, babe" Mei said, helping D'Jok to stand up while he was groaning in pain constantly, wrapping her arm around his waist and his arm over her shoulder. Kernor, for that matter, didn't even care that she hurt another player. She simply walked back to her team and they left the stadium.

"It freaking hurts... so bad" D'Jok said through some hard groans, eyes shutting close in pain. "She freaking fell on me! Urgh..." everybody knows that a Ryker player weights about 150 kilos.

 _ **To Aarch**_

"How is he Dame Simbai?" Aarch asked at the base, usually very worried if one of his players gets hurt.

"I will not lie to you, it's a wonder he's still walking" Dame Simbai said in a serious tone "The height from his fall was too much for a human, he ran out of flux when he marked that goal, otherwise he wouldn't be so hurt"

"Do you think he can play in the next match?" Clamp asked turning to her. Her expression said everything.

"He needs a lot of time to recuperate. Even if the match is two weeks away. I will not allow him to get back on the pitch until I am 100% sure that he can play!" her voice just made it worse.

"Knowing D'Jok, he won't take this well" Clamp said sulking in his chair "And I don't want to be the one telling him that" he added crossing his arms to his chest. Aarch sighed. Sign that he didn't want to do it either.

 _ **To The Black Manta**_

All the joyness was gone there too. No pirate was enjoying the fact that the Snow Kids are going to play in the Cup again. The cameras were filming from a lot of different angles and they didn't like one bit what they saw. D'Jok barely getting up. Mei running to help him. Micro-Ice held back by Thran. Micro-Ice struggling. Now Micro-Ice held back by Rocket and Thran held back by Ahito. The boys trying to get to Kernor. Some tough replies. D'Jok being helped to get off from the stadium by Mei and Tia.

Artie turned off the Holo Tv, this was too much for him alone. D'Jok was one of his favorite players. From his favorite team. Not to mention the son of his boss. He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say at the moment "That fall must have been pretty nasty"

"Of course it was pretty damn nasty" Corso replied harshly "No human could have survived that fall, you saw how that mutant fell straight on him!"

"Guys, guys" Bennett interjected "You're missing the point here!" he looked towards Sonny, who had not said a single world, and had a thoughtful expression on his face. The blond pirate grinned, and wrapped an arm around the leader's shoulder, to wake him up from his dazing state. "He's a Blackbones, and a football player. Not a simple human, the kid will be fine tomorrow morning, I can guarantee it"

Sonny smiled a little at his statement, but that didn't lift his mood too much. Here he was, running for his life, instead of being there to care for his son. Sometimes he hated his life and who he was.

 _ **The Snow Kids' Hotel**_

"Dame Simbai tell me clearly... will I ever be able to play again?" D'Jok asked, somehow afraid to find out the answer.

"You will be able to play again" Dame Simbai said confidently "But not for now, you need to stay still for some time until you will be able to take a few steps by yourself" she added, mentioning how Tia and Mei had to help him walk, to evidence that his injury was not something to ignore.

"How long?" the captain of the team asked, again, afraid to know the answer. The medic kept her mouth, until she finally decided that she was the one who was going to tell him... damn Aarch and Clamp with their smartness, pretending to be so busy that they had to be locked up in the office all day.

"Close to one month"

"HOW LONG?" D'Jok shouted, thinking he hadn't heard right, getting up so fast and forgetting about his pain. He laid back down as soon as the pain shoot through his entire upper body again.

"Look at you, you can barely stand, let alone walk and you want to play!" the woman scolded "Don't worry, you will be back with your friends before you know it"

"I hope you're right" D'Jok said in a calm voice "I hope you're right" he added more quietly than before, as if he was saying this to convince himself. After all, it wasn't her fault that he got hurt during the match. After a few check ups to see how his body is reacting to her potions, Dame Simbai let him go back to his room.

He wanted to close his eyes, and wake up to find everything was only a bad dream. He was going to watch his friends play without him, win without him, move on without him... he hated to lie. The pain was killing him from inside out. A freaking 150 kilo mutant fell on him. He managed to get away with the real pain... he wasn't so sure he could hide it from his father though... but he would try anyway. Anything so Sonny would not know. He would only feel guilty and blame himself over and over again... his son thought he had suffered enough all these years and it's time for him to take a break.

Just that his fall was not going to help it in any way.


	3. Chapter 3 - Special Visits

The next morning, the back pain didn't ease. Actually it had gotten worse, in D'Jok's opinion. He had to put a lot of force in his arms only to raise himself from the bed (during the back pain, he's sleeping on his stomach). He sat on the edge, thinking, how in the world is he supposed to pretend that he's feeling fine?

He held back a groan when he tried to get up, only to sit back down. Why him from all the people? Why now when the Cup has started again? He was deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the pained sound had indeed escaped his lips, causing Micro-Ice to jump out of the shower in the next second.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he shouted "I knew you were hurting more than you let us know! I knew it!"

"Great job Micro-Ice, do you want a medal?" D'Jok asked rhetorically

"No thanks, I prefer the Cup" Micro-Ice replied smugly, before going back to the bathroom to finish his shower. The red head shook his head at his best friend and looked down at the floor. He was gathering his power to get himself to try to stand up once again. He hoped it would work this time.

He actually did it! He got up. Everything was good! Until his head started to hurt badly, and black dots imprinting themselves before his eyes blurring his sight. He became dizzy too, his hand went to his head trying to control himself. Come on! It wasn't that hard to simply get up! Well, his body was obviously not listening to the brain's commands.

He could have fallen on his back for the second time, if a certain person had not came just in time to prevent that from happening.

"Easy there son..." a male voice said, he could recognize it anywhere in the world.

"What are you doing here dad?" D'Jok asked, as he sat back down on the edge of his bed, his vision getting back to normal.

"I came to see the match" Sonny replied simply. Crossing his arms to his chest as he did now, meant that a lecture is going to come, sooner or later, with the current situation, it will be sooner than later.

"And did you enjoy it?" his son asked trying to sound casual, like nothing happened. Sonny shot him a dark look.

"Especially that goal marked in the last second!" D'Jok cringed... and not because he was in pain... ,his father forgot all about their argument and went immediately by his son's side. He didn't want anything else, but for his son to be healthy again and back on the football pitch.

"Is it hurting bad?" he asked concerned.

"Sometimes... sometimes it's bearable"

The older man nodded understandingly. He rubbed his chin thoughtful, trying to find a solution to ease his child's pain. He hated when his child was in pain. It was like he, himself, was in pain. Though, he had not enough time, because his Holo watch started beeping. Sonny sighed deeply. He had anticipated this idea. He looked at his son, who gestured with his head towards the window.

"Go dad, you're needed. I get that. Don't worry, I'll be fine" D'Jok assured him with his thumb up. Sonny nodded back. And hardly got up. After all, he wanted his visits to his son to last longer than five minutes. Plus, they are rarely seeing each other. It is hard for him to be away from his son... but he has no other choice. He is the pirate's leader, not to mention, the most wanted man in the galaxy. And most important... no one knows they are father son... only the Snow Kids, Aarch, Clamp, Dame Simbai, the Pirates and lastly Bleylock (who is also dead).

Oh God. He couldn't imagine the horror, if the wrong person found out about his son... how many people would hunt D'Jok just because he is a Blackbones? How many would try to get to Sonny using D'Jok? Yes, he was a pirate. But first of all he was a father. He had lost his wife once, he doesn't dare to lose his son twice.

So he leaves fast and silent, with no one to notice that he was ever here.

During the rest of the day, D'Jok had only done some tests for Dame Simbai to see how fast he was recovering. In rest, nothing much. He felt a weird sensation when he was watching the others in the Holo Trainer play, while he was forced to stand back and watch. It was horrible and consuming... damn his back pain! Damn his fall! Damn the Rykers! Damn it with everything!

He stormed back in his room, as soon as the training session was done, and tried to forget about that sensation. But he couldn't, those feelings were too strong. It was deep inside his chest and it was eating him out. Soon Micro-Ice joined him, tired after such a hard training session. He explained to D'Jok how Aarch changed some things, in his place was going to play Micro-Ice, and in Micro-Ice's place was going to play Mark. Also Rocket had been named captain again until D'Jok recovers.

"Great! Exactly what I wanted to hear" the red haired boy complained

"I'm always here for you buddy" the raven haired boy replied grinning

They heard a knock, and both said 'come in' in the same time. They glared at each other for a second, before they turned to see Mark in the door step. He didn't need to tell what he needed, but he asked anyway.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight guys?"

"Mark, how many times did we tell you? You're always welcomed here" D'Jok said. The new striker of the team smiled and nodded entering the room. His parents are going to divorce soon. And for a few months already they've been fighting over who's getting the custody of their son. Tonight they both wanted to surprise their son and showed up at the hotel, at his room, in the same time. War broke over them. Mark isn't the guy who enjoys fighting and arguing, so he left silently, not wanting to go back there, too soon.

Instead he went to D'Jok and Micro-Ice. He knew he could always count on them to help him. So that's why some days he wants to sleep in their room. They have a special bond, one that makes you want to be around them forever. Maybe that's why they are best friends after all...

"We might even have found a solution for your problems" he added with a big smirk

"What is it?" Mark asked curiously. Micro-Ice went to a drawer grinning like a lunatic all the way, D'Jok smirked knowingly. He opened it and took out some bottles of alcohol. Mark's eyes widened visibly at that.

"If you two are going to sulk all day, and cry about your problems all night, at least let's toast and then we'll cry together" Micro-Ice shouted. In that night, the boys got drunker than they had ever been.


	4. Chapter 4 - Drunk In Love

To say Mei was pissed, was too obvious. She was much more than pissed, she was beyond angry! First, she spend hours, trying to find a perfect outfit for her date with D'Jok. Not finding anything, she decided to go with her usual outfit since he said they're going to do something fun, not going to a stupid fancy place.

She wanted to go to that stupid fancy place! Their definition of fun was completely different. When he called her at midnight, disturbing her sleep, never showing up for their date, she wanted to yell at him until he went deaf.

But she stopped with her mouth opened, when instead of her boyfriend's hologram, she was met with some weird, dare she say funny weird sounds and her boyfriend trying to put a white sheet over his head, pretending to be a ghost, maybe? So Mei went to inspect what was happening since her sleep was already gone. The scene she met in D'Jok's room was definitely something she wasn't expecting.

Micro-Ice was watching the Holo Tv and he was laughing so hard that he had to held his stomach. Tears were falling from his eyes and he was almost rolling on the floor. Mei would never understand what's so funny since the Holo TV isn't even on. Mark was jumping from chair to chair, shouting that Mei is the devil since she can stand on the lava floor and Micro-Ice is being possessed by her, this is why he can sit on the lava floor without melting. And D'Jok... out of them he was doing the weirdest thing... he was trying to drown a golden fish in its aquarium, D'Jok doesn't even have a golden fish...

"Hahahaha"

"Ahhh the devil has come for me!"

"Die mother fucker! DIE!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Mei yelled. The boys looked at her for a moment, before going back to what they were doing, ignoring her completely. She slapped her hand against her forehead. These boys were drunk as skunk! The smell of alcohol intoxicated the room and the empty bottles on the night stands and table, weren't exactly helping the situation.

"D'Jok! Next time you call me, do it in the morning and" she paused here to giggle, remembering how funny he looked "Don't try pretending to be a ghost again"

"Why does he get all the credit? I came up with the idea!" Mark cried, falling from a chair he tried to maintain his balance, square face on the floor. Mei shook her head with a small smile. She went to Micro-Ice, picked up an imaginary remote and closed the imaginary show the raven haired boy was watching, making him stop from his hysterical laughing. It became creepy.

"Why did you do that? It was the best part of the show!" Micro-Ice yelled at her, but she ignored him. Then she went to D'Jok and dragged him all way through the bathroom, making him leave that golden fish in peace. She turned on the cold shower and fought D'Jok to stay in there until he woke up.

"You have no idea how mad I am with you right now!" Mei said in a low dangerous voice, with arms crossed to her chest.

"Uhh... God... beat me all you want Mei, but do it after my headache goes away" D'Jok groaned, trembling hard from the cold water and his totally wet clothes. "Mark!" he shouted trying to get up "We gotta wake up Mark!"

"Why?" she asked raising an eye brow, giving him a towel to clean himself. He took off his wet shirt and threw it on the floor.

"His parents are here, and he spend the whole night drinking with us. If they find him... we're all dead" he explained drying himself with the towel. Weird fact? His pants didn't get wet... good for him... he decided to walk around half naked. They were trying to come up with a plan, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Mark shouted "As long as the queen of devils isn't anywhere near me!"

"What did he mean by that?" D'Jok titled his head to the side in confusion. Mei choose to ignore that and shrugged, then her eyes widened in realization. It's already past midnight, who could be awake at this hour? Except...

When Mark opened the door with a goofy grin, he never expected to see his mother standing there with the scariest look ever, and with Aarch behind her. That goofy grin dropped immediately and it was replaced with a rush of sea sick, so he did the only thing a sober person could do. He vomited. Right on Aarch's brand new, and very expensive shoes.

"You... have no idea in how much trouble you are!" the woman yelled as Mark slowly backed away, after apologizing to Aarch for puking on his shoes. "Did you know anything about what these boys were doing?" she asked sharply, turning to the coach, who shook his head. He didn't seemed mad at them tough, he looked more like... disappointed?

"Who had come with the idea?" she asked in a much too calm voice. D'Jok felt quite guilty for getting Mark drunk, he was sure if Micro-Ice was awake he would be feeling the same. Mei rubbed her arms together, feeling she had to do something, but she didn't know what. Mark's mother is really mad. Oh god, things could not get worse... right?


	5. Chapter 5 - The Decision

D'Jok paced nervously around Aarch's office, back and forth. His coach was sitting at his desk, his elbows propped on the table, fingers laced together and forehead resting against them. This is the most tensed moment for both of them. Adium was coming over to announce what was going to happen to D'Jok after Mark's mother reported them at the League for alcohol abuse during the Galactik Cup.

"Coach" the redhead attempted to make conversation, his voice pleading to be believed "I swear we didn't do it with bad purposes"

"D'Jok" Aarch stopped him with a stern voice, he didn't even look at his player "Don't say another word" it was enough to make the team's captain shut his mouth...for now ...it wasn't only his fault after all! If Mark didn't want to drink he shouldn't have then!

 _'God , I am a horrible person for thinking that'_ he thought sadly looking at the floor. Mark was his friend, friends help each other, it's natural. Not forced. Or something to be blamed about... But there was no point in denying it, they have done something bad and now they need to pay for it.

"What you did was completely irresponsible and incurable" Aarch shouted at him "Not only you embarrassed yourselves, but you embarrassed my name and the team itself!" he was clearly very angry with them "You don't know how hard I fought so the story won't go to the media. You from all should consider yourself lucky you're still here and not on a ship going straight to Akillian!"

"Why?" D'Jok shouted back crossing his arms "I bet you plan to send me on that ship tomorrow or tonight!"

"D'Jok" the older man's tone was a warning for the boy

"And to who am I supposed to go there? You know Maya's dead!" just bringing up her death it destroyed the inside of the most wanted pirate's son, even if she was his adoptive mother, he still loved her dearly.

"And we grieve her loss, you know that. Damn it boy, we are with you, not against you!" he was getting on the coach's nerves really bad. Why did Sonny had to have such a stubborn son?

"Come on, you know I'm right!" And D'Jok being D'Jok wasn't backing down at any cost "You can't wait to kick me out of the team so your name would be clear again!"

"I never said I want you out of the team!"

"You were close enough!"

Their fight was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Aarch shot his player a look that said they would have to argue later. The door opened to reveal Adium, no one else than his ex lover. He immediately stood up and kissed her hand giving her a warm welcome. The teen boy was about to vomit at their vintage gross love showing.

"D'Jok" she acknowledged. The named boy nodded at her as everybody took a seat down.

"How bad is it?" Aarch asked, his tone giving away he was worried about what's going to happen next.

"You should thank heaven the story didn't and _won't_ go to the media" Adium said, which made both boys sigh in relief. That, at least ,was some kind of twisted good news for them. "The League agreed it will attach bad publicity to the galactik football. Yet, they won't let this go like nothing happened, Aarch"

"I understand" the man said defeated

"What's going to happen to me?" D'Jok asked, suddenly finding his voice be very small.

Adium sighed deeply, letting her sadness overcome her "D'Jok" she looked at the boy with such sad eyes, he understood immediately what she was going to say "I've done everything in my power to take your defense. You're a good boy, a great player and an amazing team captain. But the League, won't have it. The boy's mother reported you for forcing her son to drink"

D'Jok stood up from his seat, feeling unable to sit down anymore "Is that everything they said?"

"No..." she refused to meet his gaze "You're underage here D'Jok, and you know it, you and your friends too"

"But I was born on Akillian. On Akillian I'm a legal drinker and smoker. I am nineteen!" D'Jok cried outraged

"On Akillian! But when you agreed to play for the Cup, Genesis became your home and you should've known. The rules here are clear! The League knows everything about your history on Akillian!" Adium snapped back "Any person under twenty years old is considered underage. Underage people have no right to smoke or to drink. This is something greatly punished by the law!"

"So... I'm out of the team?" D'Jok felt the sky was falling on him when he asked that

"No..." it was worse "Until the League makes a decision about you, you're suspended officially from the Cup, and forbidden to play in any match" The teen boy was ready to faint right then and right there, his mouth was hanging open, but no words came out. The team's coach was shocked, but he expected nothing less.

"Anything else?" Aarch asked in a low voice, he knew the woman before him too well, and he could tell she had more to say.

"Yes... D'Jok, because you're an underage drinker, we should send you back to Akillian right away, but..." he was tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor. His entire body was shaking, fearing for the worst "Your adoptive mother died, meaning, since then you are an official orphan _**(Here, the League and Technoid don't know Sonny is D'Jok's father. In my opinion, if they did, they would've hunt down D'Jok to get revenge on Sonny**_ ). I am afraid the minor under the name D'Jok must be placed in a children centre until he will be adopted or a legal adult"

D'Jok's world crushed down. Aarch gasped inwardly and his eyes went wide as saucers. D'Jok punched the wall with an angry cry, letting his nerves out, making a hole in it. Tears stung his eyes. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be true! He stormed out of the office unable to be there anymore. If they wanted him out, then fine! Who needs them anyway? They would be soon begging him to come back!

He packed his things as fast as possible. He wanted nothing more than to leave this place and everything in it behind. He took the elevator to the reception. All right... a few more steps, pass the door and that's it.

"D'Jok?" a feminine voice called him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it belongs to.

"Mei" he replied emotionless

"You're leaving?" it wasn't a question, but a statement. The bag over his shoulder, his mood, his attitude, told her everything.

"I can't stay and walk around waiting for the League to remember me and make a decision" his voice was sharp, and hard, and pissed off, all in one.

"You don't have to go, you can still stay with us!" Mei cried. What she was fearing was becoming true. D'Jok was leaving the Snow Kids! And her too. "You can train with us everyday, it will be like nothing happened" The boy pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. He didn't want to snap at her, or something.

"Oh, sure, cause that would make me the happiest man alive" D'Jok said with sarcasm "I'm out of here!" He turned his back to her and started to walk away.

"If you leave, consider we are over!" he looked at her over his shoulder. His eyes were cold as ice. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Goodbye Mei" and with that...he left...


	6. Chapter 6 - Stranger To The Rescue?

He was out of the team, and single. And the only place he had to go was that bloody children Centre. It was fucking fantastic! He was nineteen, but he was still seen as a minor. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! Why did it have to happen to him? Micro-Ice was still in the team only because he had his mother alive to punish him. D'Jok was an orphan to everyone since Maya died. That's all the League cared about! But no matter how desperate he would be to be back on the team, he wouldn't expose to the world that Sonny Blackbones is his father. He'd quit football forever, if it meant his father's safety.

 _*How Maya died*_

 _Harris watching the final match nervously. Giving a quick lock every few minutes on the GPS in his hands, to check if Bleylock's ship was far enough so it wouldn't affect the Genesis Stadium, meaning his own life. Lord Duke Maddox was too absorbed in the game to even notice that he arrived late, again._

 _A relieved sigh escaped unwanted from his lips, when the ship was too far for the explosion to make considerable damage on Genesis._

 _"Yes, Harris, that was a close one" Duke Maddox agreed, thinking his assistant was watching the game as intently as he did. In reality Harris could care less what team won the Cup. All he wanted was Bleylock and pirates gone, once and forever. He closed his eyes and smirked. Only one minute until the bomb will explode._

 _The Snow Kids were having the ball at their feet, they so close to win, but the time ran out. Snow Kids and the Xenons decided for a friendly penalty shoot out to see who gets to win the Cup. Harris took a look at his watch. Thirty seconds. Twenty. Ten. One!_

 _Out in the space, a ship exploded, following an angry cry coming from it. The pirates realized, Bleylock had been betrayed and they would be dead if they don't leave now!_

 _"Take us out of the blast's way! NOW!" Sonny yelled. The Black Manta, moved away just in time to avoid, what could've been their deaths._

 _"Sonny, we are fine, but the blast wave is going straight to Akillian!" Corso shouted worriedly. Before the leader could give a command, the blast already hit the planet. The entire planet began to shake terribly, it far was worse than an earthquake, it was almost as another metaflux explosion._

 _Mana-Ice fell down on her knees breaking down in tears and sobs._

 _She was at work, inside the restaurant and at a safe place. Her husband who was always traveling with business, had come earlier to surprise his wife and son, but he didn't know the directions to his wife's new job place, and Maya had been more than happy to help him. The powerful shake created a massive avalanche. And the poor man and woman disappeared in a second. Just as quick as Mana-Ice saw them outside waving happily to her, they were gone as if they were never there._

 _The only reason the restaurant was still intact is that Duke Maddox has given formidable fonds when he built it. With such technology from Technoid making it impossible for any avalanche to even move it. He thought it would be good for the planet since Akillian is literally snow and ice._

 _Sonny and the pirates tried to retrieve anyone they could from the avalanche, all in vain, anyone who was caught in it was dead._

 _*End*_

"D'Jok!" an annoying voice, which he knew too well, shouted. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Micro-Ice?" the redheaded boy replied sharply "I'm leaving this place"

"You can't! Aarch won't let you! The team won't let you! Mei won't let you! _I_ won't let you!" the shorter boy yelled in response

"Too bad, I'm already doing it" D'Jok didn't want to waste his time to talk to his best friend, knowing others might come and see what he's up to. "See ya" he pushed past the other boy and headed to the closest taxi cab he could find.

"But where will you be going?" Micro-Ice ran and caught up with him, getting in front of him "I still won't let you leave, what about the team? The Cup? Us? We used to do everything together, why are you leaving me?"

D'Jok put his arm on Micro-Ice's shoulder. "I leave everything at your hands buddy, I know you can handle it!" he said with a stern, yet proud voice "Don't worry about me, I'm going to stay with Sonny for a while, I'll be fine" this is the biggest lie he ever told. But he knew that if his best friend knew the whole truth, he would even attempt suicide to stop D'Jok from leaving.

"But-" D'Jok quickly cut him off, shoving something in his fist. Then he hit the boy on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry Micro-Ice... I really am" D'Jok said with a sad tone as if the blue eyed boy could hear him. He looked at his left wrist. It's the first time ever he had taken of his bracelet. It felt weird to not have it anymore. But he knew, the most fitted person to take of it was his best friend. No one else. Also, giving him the bracelet, had a hidden meaning too.

It was a come back promise. He would come back for it... but, not now at least.

And when he finally reached that damned centre, he had the surprise of his life... someone already adopted him... someone who didn't want to give out his identity, all they knew for sure is that it was a man.


	7. Chapter 7 - Falling Apart

_***Snow Kids' Hotel***_

 _ ***Mei and Tia's Room***_

Tia watched the genesis stadium from the balcony of her room. It was something she enjoyed to do every morning because the entire place was nothing more than perfect, amazing and beautiful. Rocket was joining her sometimes, whenever she needed moral support or an advice or the need to have him with her. And today was no exception.

"Rocket, the team is falling apart, I can already feel it" she said letting herself to be enveloped in a hug from behind. His strong arms wrapped around her petite waist and his chin rested on her shoulder as the wind blew around them.

"You too huh?" he said with a thoughtful look, his breath and voice, gently tickling her ear.

"I mean look at her!" Tia insisted, turning to her best friend, who was crying her eyes out on her bed "She's been like this ever since D'Jok left and I've tried everything to cheer up!"

"Did you try shopping?"

"Three times already" Tia sighed covering her face with her palms, feeling the morning's coldness sending her chills. Rocket rubbed her arms with his hands to warm her up. He was quite surprised, even shocked a little bit. Mei? Refusing to do shopping? That means she must really love the selfish ginger... who would've thought? "Mark and Micro-Ice are even worse!" Tia continued "I don't even want to start with them"

"Sweety listen to me" they turned face to face and she was all years "Now take a deep breath" she did as she was told "There, feeling any better?" a little bit actually, as if one of her worries left "Mark, Mei and Micro-Ice aren't exactly in the best shape at the moment. What we need to do is to wait patiently for them. They know how much the Cup and the Team mean to D'Jok, once they woke up to reality, they will become stronger because they want to carry on for D'Jok. All of us want to win the Cup with D'Jok by our side. Once they realize it too, Snow Kids will become a team again"

"Thank you" Tia whispered wrapping her arms around him "You always know what to say"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I didn't know how to cheer up my girlfriend?" he smiled before he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. "And don't worry so much about D'Jok" he added after they parted away "It's like repeating my history with Netherball, I'm sure he isn't going to repeat my mistakes. Once he's calm and collected he will come back on his own. Plus, knowing D'Jok, there would be no way he would have chosen to stay here. But as long as he's with Sonny, for him it's like taking a vacation. Everything will be fine, you'll see" they shared another kiss, this time a deeper one, Tia allowing his words to sink in, as a cold breeze hit them again. They couldn't care less about that breeze.

 _ ***D'Jok and Micro-Ice's Room***_

He buried his face in his pillow as deep as he could. He wished to disappear from this world. Or for everything to be a dream, so when he would wake up, D'Jok would be there babbling about what a great player he is. Damn that ginger boy for buying those bottles! Damn him again for taking the whole blame! And damn his own self for suggesting to drink! It was all his fault and he knew it.

Thran and Ahito always tried to cheer him up, even if it was always in vain. However, they stopped trying after he shouted a less polite thing. "Stop bothering me already! How would you two feel if the other was gone? Would you like to be bugged 24/7?" yes, he had said it. Actually shouted it. Because D'Jok was like a brother to him... and Micro-Ice had just lost his brother...

Back there, after he woke up, with his head hurting, he frantically looked around, remembering why he was out there in the first place. There was no sign of his best friend. Absolutely nothing. The boy vanished away the second he got the chance, without turning around. When Micro-Ice looked to see what was in fist, his eyes widened. D'Jok had left him the bracelet! The bracelet he never took off! The bracelet that helped him find his father! But why?

His hand started to tremble, holding the bracelet like it was a very fragile object. Was it D'Jok's way to say goodbye forever? He didn't know..., but he knew he was crying when he felt salty tears falling down on his cheeks. After he returned to the hotel, he became completely morbid.

"Staying with Sonny, who is not seen twice in the same place? D'Jok, I wonder if this is how much our friendship means to you"

Was there any joy in playing football if he wasn't playing with his best friend?

Micro-Ice buried his face in the pillow again, still hoping everything was nothing but a dream. A very ugly dream.

 _ ***Mark's Room***_

To say he was feeling bad and guilty was the understatement of the year. How could he be so stupid? He knew his parents were in town and at some point, they were going to notice sometime through their fight that their son slipped away from the room and left.

Now everything is doomed. D'Jok left and the pain Mark felt inside his chest was unbearable. Strange enough, no one blamed him, when they really should throw him out of the team. If his mother noticed later, or if he begged her more not to tell the League, then _he_ would have been suspended, not D'Jok.

He looked at the balcony of the room, the guilt was eating him alive, and knowing how much D'Jok loved to play football, he thought a few times about throwing himself over.

"Come in" he called, hearing the door's ring.

"Hello Mark" Yuki said entering the room, with her hands behind her back "How are you doing?"

"Great" Mark replied sarcastically, hiding his face from her.

Yuki put her hand on his shoulder, smiling softly, making him look at her "Listen, no one blames you for what happened. And neither should you blame your mother, she just did what a mother should have done. D'Jok is going to be back sooner than you expect, you'll see"

"It's easy for you to say" the boy replied bowing his head "D'Jok loves football more than anything, and I just threw him out of the team and banned him to play. I'm such a horrible person, I can't even look at myself in the mirror Yuki!

"Don't worry" she said hugging him tightly "We are here for you. I think you should talk to Micro-Ice and Mei, they are the same as you. Everything will work out in the end"

"Thanks Yuki..." Mark said sincerely, smiling a little "You're simply amazing"

"What are friends for, right?" she winked, smiling back.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hello

_***Genesis Streets***_

D'Jok kicked a cane, while walking slowly on the street. He kept his hood up, and his face down in case somebody noticed anything about him. He was supposed to meet his new 'father', just that he didn't exactly know where to meet him. He has never been in this part of the stadium, neither did he think people often come here.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Mark's mother is really mad. Really, really mad. D'Jok had never seen someone so angry since Micro-Ice accidentally turned Aarch's pajamas in a bright pink color._

 _"AAAAAAA" Micro-Ice screamed as he saw Mark's mother's face. "THE WITCH OF WEST HAS COME FOR MY DOG!" He ran clinging up to Mei._

 _"Mommy?" Mark asked in a childish voice. He went to hide behind D'Jok, who was the only one sober enough out of the three of them to understand what was happening here._

 _"No mommy. We are going home right now!" she snapped, her voice so sharp and angry it made the boys jump up in fear. D'Jok went to clean Aarch's shoes just to make himself busy with something and not be involved in this._

 _"Come on Miss" Micro-Ice whined, he was going to say something to make this situation worse, but Mei was quick enough to slap her hand over his mouth._

 _"Please ignore him" She said sweetly to the two adults. Then she let out a disgusted 'eww' . "Did you just lick my hand?"_

 _"This is unacceptable Mr Aarch!" the woman turned to the coach angrily._

 _"Madame, I swear I knew nothing of what these boys were doing. But I assure you, they're going to be punished very hard for this" Aarch meant every word. Mei gulped in fear, but the boys just laughed. While he was speaking D'Jok gave him the clean shoes and even went on his knees tying them up. When he tried to step forward, Aarch fell straight flat on his face._

 _"TOUCHDOWN!" D'Jok screamed victoriously, as he laughed with his whole heart, along with Mark and Micro-Ice cheering and applauding him. Aarch got up with a bleeding nose and a murderous look._

 _"I will ask again and this time I will have an answer. Who. Came. Up. With. This?" Mark's mother spoke, every word filled with venom, glaring hard at the boys, especially D'Jok and Micro-Ice._

 _"I did" It was the spur of the moment. Knowing how bad Micro-Ice will have it and how hard it will affect Mark. And because he was the most sober of them. But mostly because he couldn't let the others take the blame for him. D'Jok said it was his fault._

 _"I will speak to your parents about this!" She yelled in his face. Her entire negative side was turned against him and only him. At least his two best friends were safe._

 _"Crack! Don't have" he muttered looking away. Mei held her breath and Aarch knew the boy just condemned himself._

 _"Did you know about this coach?" Mark's mother made a brief pause, before she yelled again, shocked and revolted._

 _"I know about... his family situation, D'Jok has told me everything and I understand him" Aarch admitted. The woman's face turned even darker than before, the young red head thought he was going to have nightmares with her forever._

 _"Then I am sure the League won't have a problem with this either!" she spat out as she dragged her son with her._

 _*End Of Flash Back*_

It was night and rarely a man, woman or a couple passed him by, going into the opposite direction. They paid no attention to him however. Everyone was too busy either with themselves or their partners. D'Jok felt like he was in a total different world where he existed, but no one knew that he existed. Like a ghost. An invisible shadow on this huge spinning star. A nobody.

It hurt his ego, but it was the truth. He was ripped out of his thoughts when familiar voices reached his ears. The only people he knew to be out at these hours were the pirates. Oh God... panic rose in his chest. Do they know? Does Sonny know? Did Sonny send them? He didn't dare to raise his eyes from the ground, but he knew they were close, right on the other side of the street. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he was afraid they would hear it. Just for a second, his eyes darted to the other side of the street. Almost he sighed out loud. There were only Artie and Bennet. He thanked whoever was his guardian angel that it wasn't Sonny.

All he needed to do was to keep walking. Like he was the one who existed, and they were the ones who didn't exist. Be natural. Or they'll figure out there's something odd about you. They always do. He remembered his _real_ father telling him that. How a pirate is perfect at hiding because he knows when to act natural. Sonny was proud to tell his son that he had trained his pirates himself. Which, at the moment, was a huge problem for D'Jok.

He held his breath as he passed their side. Catching very few words from their conversation.

"I don't understand why we need to stay here, while Sonny and Corso are out in the space, doing the fun parts." Bennet complained for the sixth time in that night. Artie wanted to have his ears ripped off at the second time he complained.

"Watching Technoid isn't fun!" Artie snapped "Sonny doesn't know when he will come back. And we don't know _if_ he will come back" D'Jok wanted to throw anything at them. Anything! And tell them and how stupid they are for not believing his father will come back! But he kept it down low. So far, they don't know he left the team which was a great relief for him.

"Yeah yeah yeah" The blond pirate waved off the other, then he got another idea "Hey! There's a new football club thing opening soon, want to go? It's super secret so it's gonna be super awesome!"

"No way!" The dark skinned man shouted revolted "They are dangerous and our cover could be discovered and we could be caught! No way! I don't want to die just because you want to have fun at a new football club. "

"You're so boring!" Bennet complained loudly stretching his arms behind his head. And then D'Jok didn't hear them anymore. When he made the courage to turn around, he found there was no one else around besides him. He was all alone. Good.

He reached a dead end... just his damn luck. What the heck was he to do now? Wait until his new father remembers him and comes home? The address lead him here! It led him to an empty left side and the right side was occupied by a stinky trash container. A metallic sound came from nowhere and first thing he did was back away scared, his lower half hitting the container.

The bricks before him from the wall on the left side began to move by themselves, revealing an entrance. To say he was scared was an understatement, to say he was curious was what scared him more. He wanted to enter. He didn't know what to expect, but his entire body wanted to enter. With slow and unsure steps he went past the dark side, the bricks closing back behind him, remaking the wall, look like an actual wall.

The lights were turned on and for a second his vision was gone. He rubbed his eyes, his eyesight slowly coming back. He made out a silhouette of a man coming towards him.

"Hello D'Jok. I am sure we are going to have a great time as father and son. Let me present myself, my name is Harris."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Cube

"The man under the name Harris greeted him. "I suppose there is no need from introduction from you, is it?"

"Well, no...but you could tell me about yourself since we've _never_ met before" D'Jok crossed his arms to his chest, looking around the place. Huge, wasn't a well fitted word for that place. In the middle was standing a square metal form just like the Holo Tv, linked to many big wires.

"About me there is not much to know. I am a relative simple person, who does what other people do" there, Harris spoke about himself, saying absolutely nothing in the same time. "But I am a big fan of football and the Snow Kids team, and even bigger fan of you. So, when I found out about you, I couldn't help, but fill the papers immediately."

"How did you know? The story remained a secret, no one knew that I was there. Heck, no one knows the real reason I left, not even my team!" D'Jok asked, this was getting very suspicious to him and not to mention weird.

"The Centre you were placed in belongs to an old friend of mine. I usually go there to visit. Do not worry, I will not say a word about you if you don't say a word about me" Harris seemed to have no communication problems, so, naturally, D'Jok continued with his questions.

"What exactly is this place?" Harris smiled again "I hoped you will ask that. You see, I worked hard my entire life, and I was rewarded for that in money. Now I have everything I could want, and possibly a heir" he eyed the ex striker of Snow Kids, who could only roll his eyes in response, because Harris didn't exactly tell him anything...again. "I am planning to open an underground football club"

The red haired boy's jaw dropped in shock "What?" so...there is a high chance Bennet and Artie were talking about THIS soon to opened club. Oh boy.

"But I am not well dotted for that sport, I enjoy it just watching it." he turned his back to D'Jok to look at the cube. "My style is a bit different. You see, to make it be interesting and persuade people to buy a ticket, I adjusted my machine to do great things"

"Like what?" the teenage boy asked, and the next second he regretted he did.

"For example, when you enter the Cube, it is like you are on a real football pitch. The game is simple. You are playing in teams of two, on each side of the pitch there is a goal post, the team who scores more goals in a time of ten minutes, wins and becomes champion, until someone else comes and rob the title of _'champion'_ " with little, many differences, this could be easily an upgraded version of Netherball.

"What else?" for some reason, D'Jok was curious to find more about the game.

"There are no rules." Harris smiled again, it was kind of creepy and scary "If you want to fault someone, you are free to do it. No one will question your choice. Contrary, the more violence, the better. You'd be surprised to know how many people prefer it"

"Yeah...I'd rather not" the boy replied, walking to the cube and around it.

"And my personal favorite is that you are free to use your flux as you please during the match" hearing that, the pirate son, tripped over a wire and fell down on the floor. What the heck? Wasn't the flux illegal of use outside the Galactik Cup? Rocket was suspended because of it!

"I see I've made quite an impression" Harris said with a silent chuckle.

"Because it's illegal to use flux outside the Galactik Cup, I know that rule by heart" D'Jok shouted in outrage and mostly confusion.

"Not here" Harris smiled "This is the ultimate design. The walls and insides are built so well, it can pass as a Holo Trainer. Pretty amazing, right?"

"Totally" D'Jok agreed before he could stop the words to come out.

"Oh, and you haven't seen much yet"

 _ **To The Genesis Stadium**_

"Come on" Aarch shouted in the microphones "Anybody! Score!" the match with the Shadows had been moved earlier so The League would hurry to show D'Jok was removed from the Cup for the moment, and to make the Snow Kids move on, faster. Bad choice they made.

They were lost without D'Jok. Mei is still crying for him at night, Micro-Ice is always with his mind on a different planet and Mark can't stop feeling guilty about everything.

Aarch and Clamp spend a lot of time rethinking the team. They took everyone's mood in their calculus and the team resulted in Mei and Micro-Ice in defense. Thran and Mark middle fielders. And Tia and Rocket as strikers. Ahito and Yuki were going to play both as goal keepers.

He spent a lot of restless nights since the boy left. He could not belive he lied to everyone that he was going to stay with his father. Aarch always preferred the truth no matter what, but knowing D'Jok and his stubbornness, only the truth he was not going to tell.

"Snow Kids, be careful, Sinedd is coming" Rocket shouted in the microphone after the Shadow player passed him and took the ball. He dribbled the ball trough the other players and aimed to score. Ahito used the Breath and kicked the ball in the air, saving his friends from losing the match.

"This is for you buddy" Micro-Ice whispered. He jumped using the Breath and reached the ball before Sinned. He passed it to Tia, who passed it to Rocket. Rocket began to run to the goal post, but Micro-Ice ran from his position and took the ball from Rocket, kicking it up in the air again. When he reached the ball, he did the scissor move with the Breath, just the way D'Jok used to do it. Just the way D'Jok taught him to do it.

However, he failed to score a goal, because Sinedd used the Fog and intercepted the kick, which was so powerful it went all the way through the stadium and right in Ahito's goal post, marking a goal. The match was over, the Shadows won.

"Micro-Ice!" Aarch yelled "What were you trying to do? I thought you knew your position!"

"Yeah...so did I, coach" the black haired boy muttered coldly.

"Micro-Ice?" he turned to see Tia and Rocket approaching him, but they were not angry as Aarch, they were worried.

"It was a good try to score" Tia said "We will have more luck the next time"

"What were you doing up there? Trying to send D'Jok a message?" Rocket asked "You think he watched the match?"

"I don't know what I am doing anymore" he said and then he walked away, leaving Tia and Rocket to share a worried look. On his way he passed Sinedd who had a smug smile on his face.

"Without your beloved captain you are not a team anymore. In the next match you will be surely eliminated."

"At least I won't be seeing your face, it's much more worth it than you think" Micro-Ice replied.

"Mock all you want. You guys are as good as dead. I win, you lose. The only thing I regret is D'Jok not being here. What happened, he showed his real self, a coward, and ran away?"

"Don't talk about him like that when you know nothing Sinedd!" he snapped

"Whatever" Sinedd shooed him away with his hand and left to his team.

"Don't listen to him" it was Thran "We will beat them the next time, you will see"

"I hope you're right..."

 _ **To The Black Manta**_

The mission was long and boring. Sonny simply wasted his time for nothing and he knew it, the pirates knew it too. Whatever Technoid is up to is either really well hidden, either inexistent. Sonny started to think it was the latter part.

He wondered if Artie and Bennet had found anything on the Genesis. Somehow he doubted it too. Then his thoughts went to his son. What is he doing right now? Is he well?

Sonny truly wished to spend more time with his son, but his life wasn't allowing it. The least he felt he could do in this mission, was to take some plants for Dame Simbai, who would make a creme or something else, to ease D'Jok's back pain.

He was barely holding his excitement, he's finally going to spend some time with his son. "Wait for me D'Jok" he muttered with a small smile "I am coming soon"


	10. Chapter 10 - Partners

After presenting to his new child, the rest of the underground football club he plans to open, Harris was ready to send him home. The son of Sonny Blackbones, legally his son? Harris felt like he had won the grand prize! However, there are some things he kindly missed telling the boy. Like, the Cube is a much better version than Netherball, which the boy already realized. That the flux used is going to create the most powerful metaflux that ever existed, since instead of two players there will be four! And also that the Cube being more spacious, means the players could use more flux! It is perfect!

The one he had stole from Bleylock seconds before he died, wasn't done well and in a few hours it became inoffensive, and good to throw away. Knowing the exact plans of the Sphere and with the son of Sonny Blackbones, nothing and nobody will stop him! With the metaflux created by the used flux in the Cube, he's going to rule the entire galaxy! They will all bow at his feet! Even Sonny Blackbones and his pirates.

He decided to take advantage of the boy as much as he could. It's not like it is their first ever meeting. The boy just pretended he didn't know him, how kind, right? The boy doesn't have any other place to go. His father will be very disappointed in him and more likely be a burden in the way, the team won't welcome him back, his adoptive mother has died in the avalanche he created unintentionally, and the League has banned him to play until they will make a decision. Harris is the boy's only option.

And with enough time playing in the Cube and constant manipulation, the boy will never want to leave his side. What could be better than that?

"And I'm afraid our tour for today has to end here. D'Jok if you want to play in the Cube, I suggest you to find a partner fast. I will see you soon" he started to walk away, and stopped when the boy called him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked turning around. Harris couldn't lose the boy!

"Uhh, yeah, since you're my adoptive father and all... aren't we supposed to stay in the same house or live together or something like that?"

Harris gave a short laugh before he answered "D'Jok. I consider you old enough to take care of yourself, even if by the law, you're still a minor. This is why I have bought for you a spacious flat, distant from the Stadium, so your friends won't be able to find you. We'll see each other only here. If you want to talk to me, I'm just a telephone away." he gave the boy his number and the address to the flat and left the place.

D'Jok stayed behind to look at the Cube more. How in the world is he supposed to find a partner? He knows he won't be able to take two players down since his back is still hurting, so he needs a good player, but who?

With that question in his head, D'Jok went to his new home. He walked slowly and with his head down and hood up. Last thing he wanted was for someone to recognize him. Were the pirates even looking for him? Does Sonny know? He kept walking until he accidentally knocked someone down, being too deep in his thoughts.

"Dude, be careful, will ya?"

"Micro-Ice?" D'Jok asked shocked, pulling down his hood.

"D'Jok!" the smaller boy jumped on the taller one, knocking him down, just as the redhead did earlier. "Buddy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" it was obvious since he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I can see that" D'Jok laughed, then Micro-Ice helped him up. "Can we talk in a more _private_ place? I don't want _anyone else_ to recognize me..." the boy nodded eagerly and they got to a dark and empty alley, where they could talk freely.

"First, does anyone else know you're here?" the raven haired boy shook his head. He pointed to the bag he had on his back. "I left the team..." he said quietly.

"YOU WHAT?" the pirate son yelled, forgetting completely about being quiet. "Micro-Ice, you idiot! Why would you do something like that? I said I leave the team to you! I left you the bracelet as a promise I will come back. Damn it!"

"I didn't want to play without you. The team is broken. Mei, Mark and I, are completely worn out. The others are trying to help us with the best they can, even Aarch, Clamp and Dame Simbai have tried each to convince us it isn't the end of the world... but..." he trailed off looking away "I didn't want to play without my best friend. We either win the Cup together or nothing! I didn't want to be on the team anymore. We lost the match against the Shadows, we are going to be disqualified soon enough because we're not a team anymore and I didn't want to stay, to see everything fall apart"

D'Jok gave a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose "Micro-Ice... it was just one lost match. It takes time to get used to be there without me... and it's not like I don't want to come back. I can't!"

"Why?" his best friend seemed shock. So D'Jok deduced Aarch hasn't told them yet...

"Well..." With that D'Jok began to explain everything in detail, up until now. "Now you understand why I didn't want to stay? There was no reason for me to be there. Until the League makes a decision, I'm out of the Cup..."

"That's so messed up dude" Micro-Ice muttered running a hand through his hair. And knowing his best friend like the back of his hand, there's no way the ex-captain of Snow Kids, would've accepted to remain there and not play with the others...

"I know" D'Jok replied crossing his arms to his chest "And where are you going now?"

"I don't know" he replied sincerely "I mean... I wanted to return to Akillian, but I'm sure mom would kill me... and now that I've found you..."

"You want to stay with me?" the former striker couldn't help, but raise his eyes brows in surprise

"We've been through everything together... is it too bad if I want to keep it up like that?"

"Micro-Ice...you're amazing" it was probably the first and last time, he would compliment his best friend like that. But D'Jok said it from the bottom of his heart.

"I know, I've always been a better friend than you" He grinned and D'Jok hit him playfully with his elbow. They laughed together and it felt like that haven't done it in years. It felt good. "So where are _you_ going? Is Sonny around?"

"Actually no. Sonny doesn't know anything" He admitted sadly "That I was going to stay with Sonny, was a cheap excuse for the Adoption Centre thing and rest... wait... Sonny hasn't come yet?" he asked.

"Not at all" Micro-Ice replied shaking his head "Since you left, none of the pirates have visited. So no one knows..." that was a huge relief for the redheaded boy. And then, an idea hit him!

"Micro-Ice... I have something to ask you..."

 _ **To The Snow Kids Hotel, Training Room**_

"Listen to me and listen good" Aarch spoke to the team "We are going to double our training sessions. If we lose the next match, we are OUT, you get it? We lose our chance to the Cup. We return to Akillian with nothing!"

He looked around and saw no sign of a certain raven haired boy. "Where is Micro-Ice?" nobody knew. That until Yuki ran in. She looked very disturbed.

"Micro-Ice left! His things are gone and I can't find him anywhere else!"

 _ **Outside the Hotel**_

Sonny smiled to himself. Too much time has passed since he last saw his son. He is going to make up for the lost time. He's sure D'Jok is going to be very surprised by his unannounced visit.

 _ **Back To D'Jok And Micro-Ice**_

Carefully the most wanted pirate's son explained to his best friend about the underground football club, the Cube and the rules, and finally asked him if he wanted to be his partner in that.

"YES! YES! A billion time yes!" Micro-Ice screamed with joy, jumping on his best friend again, before he coughED and collected himself, trying to act professional. "I mean. D'Jok, I think you've got yourself a partner."

The young boy laughed openly at his goofy best friend, and together they went to their new home.


	11. Chapter 11 - Feelings

Sonny slowly walked inside the hotel with his hood up and goggles on. It was so dark that he could pass easily. He just wished for D'Jok to be awake. And for Dame Simbai too. None of the cameras didn't notice him as he walked down the hall and to the elevator, but the lights were turned on when he reached the Snow Kids' level. This time he went a bit faster. He entered his son's room, and sadly the lights were turned off.

The boys are sleeping at this hour? he asked himself taking off his hood and goggles. When he glanced at the clock on the night stand, it said 22:53 PM. Usually they were staying up until midnight, chatting, or whatever else they were doing. Not wanting to wake up Micro-Ice, he took out a small lantern and walked to his son's bed.

Ok, that is strange... D'Jok is not in his bed, and neither seems to be Micro-Ice. He went to turn on the lights, and saw their room being crystal clear, and their beds made perfectly, and he knew the two teenagers haven't became obsessed with cleaning over the night... maybe they were still at practice?

He went to the practice room. And no. They weren't there either. Nobody else is there, besides Clamp, who's under the Holo Computer, connecting some wires probably.

"It's good to see your still into your machines Clamp" hearing his voice out of sudden, scared Clamped, who hit his head into the metal, before he rolled off and got up, glad to see his friend.

"You know what they say Sonny, always and forever" Clamp laughed. Sonny smiled, but as soon as it came, his smile dropped. If Clamp was already here by himself... where is his son? In the coach's office? No. D'Jok doesn't get in trouble, he is proud and has a big ego(just like him in his younger days), but he never gets in trouble. It's not in his nature, which comes from his mother's part of family. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for D'Jok. He is not in his room and I thought he might be at practice, but it's clear for all three of us that he isn't" he tried not to sound too worried. After all, his instinct says his son is fine. But his protective father side, says he is in danger. Clamp looked at him for a second with a weird expression. Then he chuckled loudly, wiping his full of oil hands with a rag.

"You sounded so serious, you almost got me for a moment" Sonny had no idea what was so amusing.

"And what is so funny if I may ask?" he wasn't asking. He was demanding for an answer. He was getting a really bad feeling about this. He crossed his arms to his chest, which made him look more dominant. That would've worked with anybody else in the galaxy. Everybody else besides Clamp.

"Sonny..." Clamp realized the man before him was deadly serious. Which was confusing the old man beyond words. "You really mean it, when you say you don't know anything about D'Jok? You didn't hear anything from him? Or saw him during the last period of time?"

"No...Clamp... did something happen to my son?" his fists were clenched tightly, his voice grew dangerous. He would go at extreme lengths to protect his son. Clamp honestly hated he had to be the one to tell D'Jok's father about all of this. More worried he was about the red haired boy... if he lied telling everyone he's going to his father... where did he really go?

For the next hour, Clamp explained to Sonny, how it all began and how it ended up, with many details, leaving nothing to be untold, until Sonny knew the story by heart. Without any word or sound, he turned around and literally, he ran back to the Black Manta.

"Pirates!" he called for them "Please do accept my apologies for bothering you all at this late hour. But I need every post to be occupied and I want it to be done fast. I want you to monitor every corner, every inch, and every movement made in Genesis! Leave nothing out! Even if a leaf falls from a tree, I must know first. Understood?"

They all nodded and proceeded to fulfill his order. He might have been to hard on them, but he'd rather do that. Who the hell knows where D'Jok is? Is he safe? Is he well? Or is he starving or living on the streets?

"Sonny" Corso interrupted his mental debate "Why all of sudden, you want us to monitor on Genesis? Did you find anything linked to Technoid?"

"No... it's worse... it's about my son..." he put both his hands on Corso's shoulders, and shook him, but not too hard "He has disappeared Corso. No one knows anything about him. No one knows where he is. It's been a week and only now I've been told. I don't care if I don't sleep or eat for days, but I won't give up until the last meter of Genesis is searched! Then we'll head straight to Akillian! If D'Jok is not on Genesis, he must be on Akillian!"

"He was kidnapped?" Artie asked, and Sonny looked around, realizing only the four of them (including Bennet) were in the room. He sighed, and thought it was better to tell them all now.

"No...he left on his own. Apparently, the League suspended him to play, when a mother of a Snow Kid player made a complain about my son and Micro-Ice, forcing her son to consume alcohol. D'Jok took the blame of it all and it was proved the bottles were bought by D'Jok himself. When he was told he was suspended to play, D'Jok, left when no one was there to stop him. He lied to Mei and Micro-Ice, telling them he was coming to stay with me. And since then no one else has heard from him..."

He needed to sit down, which he did, a deep sigh escaping his lips involuntary. Seems like he had failed his son as a father. He felt horrible and blamed only himself for not knowing earlier about this. Maybe he could've done something if he was there...

"Don't worry Sonny. We won't stop until we find your son" Corso said

"There is more... seems like, shortly after D'Jok left, Micro-Ice left too. No one has heard anything from him either. No one knows where they went."

"Which gives us an advantage" Bennet grinned "Most likely, those two must be together. We find Micro-Ice, then be sure we will find D'Jok close by"

Sonny wished for Bennet to be right with all his heart and soul. He can't shake off the feeling he has failed D'Jok as a father. The more that feeling stays there, the more Sonny starts to believe in it.


	12. Chapter 12 - First Match

Next week, D'Jok and Micro-Ice were ready for their first match in the Cube. Were they nervous? Totally. What happened to Rocket in the Sphere, no one forgot.

"D'Jok?" Micro-Ice was trying to act cool. But he was terrified. The didn't know against whom they would be playing, and if they lost the match, they would be forced to go back.

"People started to come" D'Jok stated. It was a lie if he would say he wasn't feeling like his best friend.

"Let's make a promise" Micro-Ice said suddenly "No matter what we do tonight, we won't be affected by the Cube like Rocket was with Netherball."

"I promise" they shook hands to seal the promise, and hoped the match would be an easy one.

"One more thing! If we lose..." clearly neither of them wanted that "Whatever you do next or wherever you go...take me with you..."

"I swear it." D'Jok smiled at him. They high fived and together they entered the cube.

*To Harris*

He was in the principal room with his machines, ready to collect some flux.

The boys were visibly disturbed and they had every reason to be like that. There was no tell what he would to them if they lost the match. It meant losing Sonny Blackbones' son. It meant the downfall of Harris' plan. Losing wasn't an option.

"General Bleylock may have left me an useless and powerless metaflux, but that doesn't mean I can't make my own. Stronger and more powerful. And the advantage of having D'Jok by my side. It is all I need." he said to himself with a sly smile.

He turned on the memory device he secretly installed at the entrance. It was only one entrance and exit and they were one and the same. No matter who enters, when they will leave, they memory of the match will be deleted completely. They will only remember it was a good a match.

The perfect way to keep D'Jok all to himself.

The world will be ruled by Harris soon. And not even the pirates would be able to stop him.

 _ ***To Sonny***_

His slammed his fist against the table.

"How is it possible?" he said through gritted teeth. "It's been a week and D'Jok didn't give us a single clue of where he is! It's like he's not existing anymore!" Sonny cursed that thought with everything he had. D'Jok simply MUST be alive! "That's it! I am going on Genesis myself!"

He started to head off the ship, but someone grabbed his arm. It was Corso.

"Sonny, I know you want to find your son more than anything, but do you think it is wise to go there yourself? What if someone recognizes you, or worse. What if Technoid recognizes you?"

He moved away from Corso. "I can't stay in one place and do nothing all day! This is about my son! My son, Corso, my SON!"

"We haven't searched all the Genesis yet, he might be-"

"And if he isn't?

"Then, we go to Akillian..." Sonny sighed and turned around. "We'll find him Sonny, one way or another... I promise..."

"I hope you're right Corso..." he said before walking away. Corso stood silent and unmoved for about a second before he went to a different direction than Sonny. The kid must be somewhere they are not looking. But it's gonna be harder to finding him than Corso thought.

Tch, families and their never ending dramas...

 _ ***To Aarch's Office***_

He was sitting with his elbows on the table, his head between his hands. D'Jok and Micro-Ice left the team when they were needed most. This is bad, this is really really bad. First D'Jok, and now Micro-Ice. The boys must be together, no doubt. But where could they be?

Sonny and the pirates have been looking for them like maniacs for the past week, and nothing!

He highly doubted they were on Akillian either. D'Jok doesn't have where to go since his adoptive's mother death. That planet is like a living haunted house for him. And if Micro-Ice was to go home, Mana-Ice would've called Aarch to tell that her son is fine. But no! No call, no nothing.

He fears that the woman doesn't know anything yet...

But he fears most of the match that is soon to come. If they lose this match too, the Snow Kids are eliminated from the Cup. But if they win, the boys would think they are not needed in the team anymore, so they would never want show up again. The team is completely shattered and there's nothing he can do to help them...

An idea crossed his mind, and he made a quick call.

"Hello Artegor" he smiled to the image of his ex best friend "I need to ask you for a small favor" he hoped his plan will work. He didn't even want to imagine the consequences if the plan doesn't work.

 _ ***Back To D'Jok and Micro-Ice***_

"This is going to be harder than we thought" D'Jok muttered. Two girls were playing against them. They were coming from a planet they never heard of, named 'Hectonia', a new team that never made it to this year's GF. They were calling themselves The Elektras.

"You bet it would" one of them said "My name is Zyria, the coach and captain of The Elektras, and this is Lexi. My faihful teammate and friend"

"Well, if we are introducing ourselves" Micro-Ice butted in "My name is Micro-Ice, the coolest guy in the Galaxy and the star player of Snow Kids. And he's D'Jok" he pointed to the red head

"What? No compliments for me?"

"Absolutely not. They are all reserved to me"

"You are a strange pair. The two of you" Lexi said

"Yeah, it's not actually the first time we hear this, more like the third, fourth, fifth? I don't know. Can't remember." D'Jok looked pretty bored. He couldn't wait for the match to begin and to decide once and for all if he deserves to stay or if he must leave.

"Just because you are very popular players in the Galaxy, doesn't mean you are the best."

"Pretty much it does" Micro-Ice cut her off with a proud grin "Since you've already heard of us, but we've never heard of you."

Outside people started to cheer like maniacs. They couldn't believe that D'Jok and Micro-Ice from the Snow Kids were playing tonight.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen" the presenter, a robot, spoke into a microphone "Tonight is a big night! A big match! Better chill out because some real action will break down! On one hand. From Hectionia, using the Hectonian Wave as their flux, we have Zyria and Lexi! Star players of team Elektras!"

People cheered for them loudly "And on the other hand. From planet Akillian, using the legendary flux, The Breath of Akillian, Star players of the Snow Kids, D'Jok and Micro-Ice, people!

Hearing their names, people screamed in ecstasy. They were definitely the favorites of the night.

"Let the game begin!"


	13. Chapter 13 - A Little Help

D'Jok and Micro-Ice shared a smirk as the ball was thrown up in the air. D'Jok ran fast forward as well as Zyria, Lexi went to the goal post, and Micro-Ice remained on his position. Both, D'Jok and Zyria jumped in the air, but the girl used her flux and got to the ball first. She passed the ball to her team mate, who shot the ball as hard she could. Micro-Ice caught it on his chest, but he was shocked to find out that the ball was actually made of water and the real ball was at Zyria the whole time.

They ran after her and both tried to tackle her and take the ball, unsuccessfully. They were far too behind her to catch her. She kicked the ball in their net, scoring for her team.

"Goal Zyria!" the robot host shouted "It's 1-0 for the Elektras!"

"As I said" the alien girl mocked them "Just because you're very popular players in the Galaxy, doesn't mean you're the best."

"Oh yeah?" Micro-Ice said "Well, don't be so sure on that, cause we are only getting started!"

"I'd like to believe that" Lexi said holding a hand on her hips "Or it will be a very boring match." her eyes went to D'Jok "And I thought that you would be a challenge. Sorry, my mistake."

The red head glared at her, and growled. Was he going to let them win just because they are girls? Hell no! And especially not after they insulted his ego. He remembered clearly Harris' words. Lose, and go back from where he came. Win, and stay with him.

"Micro-Ice?" he turned to his best friend with a mischievous grin. "Let's show them why we are such well known football players in the Galaxy."

The other boy responded with the same grin as they both got on their position. "Let's do it!" he cheered

 _ **To Harris**_

He slammed his fist against the table.

"This cannot be happening" he said angrily "The boys simply MUST win!" he sighed and wiped his sweaty forehead. He feared he might've made a mistake. But he has studied Sonny's boy, he knows he is a great player both he and his best friend.

But how can they score two goals when there are only eight minutes left for the game to end?

 _ **To The Snow Kids Hotel**_

"I have an announcement to make" Aarch said gathering the team in the training room. "We will play the next match against the Wambas, we lose and we go back to Akillian. I know D'Jok and Micro Ice's leaving had a hard impact on you." he glanced at Mei and Mark "Some of you, took it even harder. But you need reconciliation. Do not let this affect your playing style. Do you think you will bring them back by playing poorly? No! Show them and everyone else that nothing can bring the Snow Kids down! Be the team you were once!"

"And how can we do that coach?" Thran asked, holding his head in the palm of his hand.

"I'm glad you asked that Thran" Aarch grinned "In our aid, Snow Kids, I am happy to tell you Artergor Nexus agreed to help us find our path again."

"Hello Snow Kids" just then Artegor entered the room "It's a pleasure to see you again."

 _ **Back To The Cube**_

The ball was thrown again in the air. D'Jok gathered the breath and jumped; he reached the ball before the other girl could, and shot her a dark look. He pretended to hit her, so she used her arms as shield, but he quickly passed the ball to Micro-Ice.

"You want this?" he asked, fooling around with the ball, doing some football schemes to annoy her even more. "You have to get it first!"

Zyria told Lexi to stay into the goal post while she ran to get the ball from the former Snow Kids striker. He began to run to her too, the Breath following him, and when they were very close to each other. Like so close that you could say the impact is inevitable, Micro-Ice pulled a scheme and gave the ball a weak kick, which send it not too far up in the air. Then he used Zyria's knee as support and jumped in the air enough to catch the ball and then he gave it a hard fast forward kick.

The blue flux was following the ball and D'Jok did the scissor move using his own flux. Now doubled in power and speed, the ball went directly in the neat.

Snow Kids VS Elektras 1-1

"That's how professionals _truly_ play football." D'Jok said high fiving with his best friend. Outside the crowd was overly excited. They kept chanting _'Snow Kids, Snow Kids, Snow Kids.'_ What a joy for the spectators, getting the show they wanted and paid for. What a joy for Harris. What a joy for the boys, marking their first goal in the Cube. But time is running out, will they be able to mark another goal?

"You just got lucky!" Lexi yelled at him.

D'Jok laughed. "And you just lost!" Both girls shared a confused glance, then turned back to the red head player

"What do you mean Snow Boy?" Zyria asked angrily getting closer to him. _Ten seconds until the match is over_ , a female robotic voice announced them, and began to count down. D'Jok looked at them both with a victorious grin and pointed with his finger far away. Micro-Ice was lazily sitting next to the girls' goal post, the ball under his foot. The Hectonian girls gasped in shock, realizing they were fooled. When the four of them gathered in the middle of the pitch where the ball should've been thrown in the air, D'Jok simply pressed his foot very hard on the ball, making it impossible to be thrown in the air. Then he just had to keep the girls talking, while giving a secret pass to Micro-Ice who sneaked behind them and ran to their goal post.

When the girls realized that, it was too late for both of them. Zyria and Lexi ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but Micro-Ice only pushed a little the ball and marked the final goal of the match. The countdown was over as well as the match.

"Snow Kids win!" the robot host yelled to the crowd "2-1 for Snow Kids, the match is officially over, what a game guys! What a game!"

The group of four walk out of the Cube.

"Better luck next time, you played well." Micro-Ice told them. The girls ignored them and walked away.

"They must be jealous. Well you know what they say. One's lose, another's win." D'Jok said, leaning his arm over the short boy's shoulder as the crowd kept chanting their names. "Well, seems like we'll be staying here for a while."

Not that either of them minded.


	14. Chapter 14 - Good Luck

"D'Jok?... I think this belongs to you."

Returning to their new home, both boys completely exhausted from the tiring match they had, it was one of the few things he did not expect to happen. To see his bracelet ever again. Tracing it with his fingers, it felt like he was touching the most antique and fragile object of his childhood. And also left a sour taste because it reminded him of everything and everyone he left behind. Putting back around his wrist the bracelet, D'Jok felt like a part of him that was lost long ago has finally returned. He felt whole again. But the feeling lasted only for a moment.

"Thanks... for taking care of it."

Walking over to the window, Micro-Ice took a look outside and realized why Harris has given them this special apartment. Technoid is roaming around 24/7, not a chance in the world for the pirates to show up too soon. And he had a feeling that Harris was somehow involved with Technoid, which gave him a sensation that something nasty is happening right under their noses.

"So..." Micro-Ice muttered without turning around, his eyes still glued on the outside view "After these years. Do you really think it's _him_?"

"I'm _sure_ it's him." the other replied "I think I can easily remember the man who destroyed my childhood, given that I was only a child. How come _you_ don't remember him as well? The impact he had on your life too, was probably just as much as mine."

"You don't seem to recall that me and this Harris never met." the raven haired boy shrugged "And I don't want to make any false accusations before I am 100% sure. Look, maybe by an insanely coincidence, they have the same name."

"And face?" D'Jok inquires with a raised eye brow "And hair? And eyes? And clothing? Let's face it, we're screwed if he finds out we know."

"Then what do you suggest we do, captain?" the younger of the two stuffed his hands in his pockets "Surprise me with your brightness."

"For now... let's play pretend. If it gets ugly, then you have my word, I'll suck it up and call Sonny for help. And let's get some rest, my back is killing me."

 _ ***Snow Kids Hotel***_

"Corso, what are you doing here?" Mei was, least to say, surprised to see the pirate in her room, and he didn't even bother to hide himself from Tia, or give Mei a call and tell her to meet him at a secret address. No, Corso was right now in plain sight to the both of them. Both girls hoped with all their hearts for good news. Mei only wanted to know one thing... if D'Jok was safe. That's all. Yes, and Micro-Ice too.

"I was hoping you could help me out. Did any of the boys contact you ever since they left?"

Mei's heart sank. Tia shook her head and answered his question "No. We were hoping they would've contacted you or Sonny."

"I'm afraid not. Sonny has been looking for them like crazy, he barely sleeps, he's up all day, always at risk to be caught." Corso opened the window and went outside on their balcony. "Anyway, thanks for your time. Don't hesitate to tell us if you see them."

"We won't." Mei muttered as Corso disappeared out of their sight.

 _ ***Aarch's Office***_

"Do you think they're ready to play?"

"To be honest with you, Artegor, I'm not sure." Both of them were watching the news, and talking about the next match Snow Kids will have with team Wambas. "I mean, they have accommodated with their new positions, and the idea that D'Jok and Micro-Ice left the team, but... some wounds are harder to heal than the others. I'm afraid they would play poorly as if the boys will come back to help them out. But if we lose this match we're out of the Cup."

"And if you're out of the Cup, the boys will have absolute no reason to come back at all." Artegor concluded

"Exactly." Aarch sighed and walked over to the window, glancing outside with his hands behind his back. "You won't believe the trouble this boy put me through when I first met him. Now that he has found his father, he has calmed down, but good God... D'Jok was terribly hard to handle when he was fifteen."

Artegor chuckled loudly. "Isn't it funny how history repeats itself? When we were their age, 'trouble' is what people used to call us. We were unstoppable."

The Snow Kids' coach smiled at the memories "Wherever we went, we went together. When I left the Shadows, you soon followed me as well. When we were pranking our coach, you were the one with the best ideas."

"This is why, you shouldn't be worried about them." The Shadows coach walked over to his old best friend and put his hand on the other's shoulder "D'Jok and Micro-Ice are just us when we were young. They will certainly take care of each other, and I'm more than sure that they are together right now. They will come back when they are ready."

 _ ***Next Day***_

"Alright, D'Jok. When I agreed to this, I hoped that in the morning when I would wake up, I would have food in the fridge! I wasn't asking for fancy meals already made when I was up. But certainly food in the fridge would have pleased me." Micro-Ice complained the whole road to the market and even after they finished buying some decent things, he was still complaining! So what if he woke up this morning hungrier than a foaming man and he found the fridge completely empty... it happens...

"Fine, your excellence." the red headed boy replied "I'll have a thousand chiefs to make you the greatest sandwich that was ever made."

"Now, that's more like it."

"Brace yourselves!" Callie Mystic shouted excitedly, the holo TVs around the Genesis Stadium all on the same program. "The match you have all been waiting for is coming in less than 30 minutes, I don't know about you, but I can barely wait!"

"Match? What match?" Micro-Ice asked himself

"I don't know, let's find out." D'Jok replied. Pulling up their hoods, they got into the load of people gathered before one Holo TV.

"This will certainly be an interesting match, Callie." Nork replied to her "I wonder how will they handle the new changes, and how well are they going to play. The pressure is huge since this is their last chance to qualify for the Cup."

"I will be very surprised if they win." Berry, the third reported and presenter said "The best players have left the team, Snow Kids will needs lots of luck to win this match. And the Wambas have trained harder, this match will be a true challenge for both teams."

"Snow Kids?" Micro-Ice hissed in a whisper shocked

"Vs Wambas?" The boys looked at each other uneasily "What do you say Micro-Ice, we stay and watch?"

"Already made the decision before you even asked me D'Jok."


End file.
